


Moving Pictures

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, early mornings with the ah guys... no joke, spooky scary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: geoff ramsey in a magical world au would totally have moving tattoos</p>
<p>Everybody loves Geoff’s tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not really magical world, but it’s spooky scary au! And holy crap finding good tattoo ref pics is really difficult… and idk how to end this so it may not be good.

Everybody loves Geoff’s tattoos. No wait- it’s mainly his boyfriends. They love the moving lines crossing their boyfriend’s arms, the moon on his left middle knuckle that waxes and wanes with the moon cycle, the lightning bolt on his other knuckle that gets shaky and moves when it’s storming outside, the compass across his bicep that spins as he moves, and all of the other things that move with him.

He’s like a walking gallery of moving pictures, and they all love cuddling up to him and studying his arms… They’ve been together for almost two and a half years, the six of them, and knew every inch of each other’s skin, yet every day, they stared and studied the eldest’s arms like they had just laid eyes on them for the first time.

Geoff wasn’t bothered, he found it quite funny whenever he got a new tattoo, like a few months back where he got the anchor on his back of his hand, and Gavin had grabbed his hand the second the wrap came off of it and he watched as the chain attached was pushed and pulled by the invisible currents. It was lovely in every way.

 

 

This morning, Geoff had awoken to the fish on his right arm swimming between the other lines of ink like his skin was a pond and the other lines of ink was other fish. Ryan noticed when he walked into the bathroom, finding Geoff brushing his teeth. The gent laughed, leaning over to kiss his devil boyfriend, easily avoiding the horns to smack his lips loudly on the other’s cheeks.

Geoff frowned, spitting out the toothpaste before shooting a look to Ryan. Another swish of water and spit, he stood straight to speak. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Ryan ran a hand down Geoff’s arm, almost wishing that he could feel the tattoos moving under his palm, but it felt like it always did. Smooth skin that could turn completely black if Geoff ever got angry. The mortal hummed softly, watching as the fish wove up his bicep and curled around his elbow before moving back down to his hand. As it passed the anchor, the anchor wobbled.

“Your fish is active today,” Ryan remarked, glancing up at Geoff, who now was styling his mustache like he did every morning. The devil glanced down at his arm, watching as the fish swirled on the back of his hand before disappearing to the underside of his palms.

“Yeah,” Geoff nodded a little. “Guess I gotta feed it.”

Ryan laughed a little at the joke, hand sliding away from his boyfriend’s arm as he moved to grab towels from the linen closet. The lads were still in bed, and Jack was downstairs making breakfast, so Ryan better take a shower before the lads woke, or he wouldn’t have any hot water… or it would lead to Gavin trying for some morning shower sex.

Geoff finished with his mustache just as he heard footsteps in the hall, and he turned to the door, where one sleep-dazed Michael stood, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the tattoo on his arm peeking out from his sleep shirt. Despite the undead Jersey man having tattoos, his couldn’t move like Geoff’s. Michael had gotten his done when he was still a mortal, and didn’t know where to find a tattoo artist who had the ink to make them move, so when he became undead, he didn’t have any moving ones.

Let’s just say he was a little ( _no- a lot_ ) envious of his boyfriend’s moving sleeves.

“Good morning,” Geoff murmured, pulling his younger boyfriend in his arms, pressing a kiss to the messy bedhead curls. Michael mumbled something back, but it was too slurred and soft to be coherent. The devil laughed lightly, letting the other come into the bathroom as he left. Downstairs he went, following the scent of breakfast.

Ray was in there, with Gavin practically sitting in his lap at the kitchen table, the two wrapped up in a blanket that had been sprawled across the bed. The two supernatural beasts murmured their good mornings, picking their heads up so Geoff could kiss the top of them as they went.

As he turned, the compass on his elbow spun wildly- just like a compass would; Gavin watching it move as he leaned his head on Ray’s shoulder.

“Mm…” Geoff hummed, leaning against his swamp monster boyfriend, arms curling around the other’s waist. Swishy plants tickled the devil’s arms as he did so, but it didn’t bother him. “Smells great… Love you Jack.”

Jack chuckled, pausing in his watchful eye on the eggs on the stove to watch as the tattoos covering his boyfriend’s arms wiggle and move, disturbed by that little fish that wouldn’t stay still. “Your little fish is everywhere.”

“Yeah,” Geoff sighed a little, chin resting on the other’s shoulder. “Regret getting that one.”

“Oh come on, don’t regret it, it’s a lovely tattoo!” Jack pursed his lips. “Fish are pretty.”

Geoff rolled his eyes, turning his head to press a kiss to the other’s cheek before his arms pulled away. “I don’t know… I might get another one just so the thing isn’t alone.”

“Well if you do, take Michael,” Jack turned a little, eyes on Geoff. “He’s dying to get a moving one.”

“Noted,” Geoff moved over to sit at the kitchen table, crossing his arms and resting his elbows on the table as he sat. His two lads watched the fish swirl around and move, almost lulled back to sleep at the motion.

Yeah… They all _loved_ their demon boyfriend’s moving tattoos.


End file.
